LAST FRIDAY NIGHT
by PreppyLove31
Summary: kagome wakes up to find the hottest guy in school nxt to her in bed,live flamingos in the pond,liquor everywhere,jocks nd cheerleaders naked all over her house,her grandpa passed out in the yard,all this and and more nd kagome doesn't remember anything.
1. Chapter 1

LAST FRIDAY NIGHT.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANKS!

SUMMARY: a nerd at shikon high school and not really popular, but kagome wakes up to find the most popular and hot guy in school next to her in bed, cheerleaders and jocks in her living and the house a complete mess, …all this and she can't remember one thing that happened.

CHAPTER ONE:

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" kagome woke up screaming, looking at Sesshoumaru lying next to her in bed sleeping. She immediately threw her hands over her mouth to shut herself up. She tilted her head in awe of his beauty.

She suddenly giggled and her eyes started roaming down his body. She stopped before her eyes could reach his lower body section. She rolled her eyes, questioning why she was eyeing him. Sesshoumaru suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist. Kagome blushed at it, she giggled, realizing she might wake somebody up she immediately shut up.

She slowly removed his hand, stood up and looked everywhere. "What happ…happened?" she slowly walked downstairs. There were beer, liquor and shots bottles everywhere; a few naked jocks were sleeping on the sofa. The school's mascot knocked out in the bathroom.

Kagome gulped and continued to examine the house. Toilet paper was taped to the wall saying, 'me so horny'

Kagome gasped and brought it down. She kept rocking back and forth with her balance because she was still jacked up from last night; her vision was still a little bit blurry. She shook her head then rubbed her forehead, "What the hell happened last night?"

Kagome turned to walk away when she saw like fifty live pink flamingos, each spray painted with numbers, in the pond bathing and eating the fish. Kagome gasped and slowly started walking away as if she saw nothing.

She made her was to the pool and screamed, the cheerleaders were all wearing bikinis sleeping by the Jacuzzi; under the hot blazing sun. Kagome screamed and ran forward, pulling each cheerleader under the shade before they got really tanned and she knew the cheerleaders wouldn't like that.

She fell on the ground panting heavily trying to catch her breath. Kagome groaned then whimpered like a child, "I'm so dead! What happened! Who did this?" kagome stopped and looked around.

Kagome gasped and stood up and ran for the car; she stood gazing at the top of the limo. "UNCLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE? UNCLE!...UN….UNCLE!" kagome screamed frustrated, so she decides to climb on top of the car but kept slipping and hitting her head against the side view mirror.

She fell to ground and whimpered like a baby, punching the ground frustrated. "What happe…happened!" she stood up and whimpered childishly. She opened the passenger side of the car and stood on top of the door steps.

She managed to grab her uncle's t-shirt, finding nowhere else to grab. Kagome sighed and grabbed for his hair. _'Sorry uncle, I know that your hair is your pride and joy but….it's that or 3__rd__ degree burn.'_

Kagome slowly lowered her foot down to the ground; finding that her foot is supported, she roughly pulled her uncle down. Kagome screamed as he slipped down from the car and hit his head on the ground still passed out. Kagome stepped back but slipped and hit her butt on the ground.

"AAAHHHH! DAMN IT!" kagome pulled her hair all stressed out. She glanced over to see what had made her trip, she gasp, "GRANDPA?"

Her grandpa slowly opened his eyes and smiled, he slowly lifted his hand with cup of beer in his grasp, "K-K-k….kagome?" kagome panted heavily, "OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU…OKAY?" kagome smiled innocently crawling over to see if he was okay.

Her grandpa and nodded his head, "kagome...CHEERS TO THE FREAKEN…" before the grandpa could say anything he blacked out. Kagome jumped back horrified. "G-g-grandpa?"

She managed to get her uncle and grandpa in the house. She sat down and sighed, she looked everywhere and whimpered.

The windows were painted 'party whores' kagome sighed, _'that must be the cheerleaders doing.' _She glanced towards the other windows and sighed, _'my dick is supersized.'_ Kagome whimpered, _'now obviously those are the jocks.' _She saw other windows that had pictures of boobs and sex positions.

Kagome forced herself up and made her way to the kitchen and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Her best friends were lying on top of their boyfriend's naked, kagome groaned disgusted. She removed her best friends from their boyfriends and put a blanket over them. She turned to see their boyfriends.

She squeaked and looked away, she knew her eyes were going to stray. She slowly laid a blanket over them looking away. She stood up straight and let out a deep sigh. She glanced around to see hundreds of pizza box's all over the place.

Kagome walked to the back yard and cried. There was a big stage with a huge flat screen TV, and it was playing porn. Everybody that was in the back yard were guys, some half naked and some fully naked.

Kagome walked over and turned the video; she grabbed all of it and walked in her dad's office. She opened the door and gasped as if she was going to black out.

There was the school cheerleader's squad captain bending over the desk with her brother in the back of her; both knocked out. "WHAT….SOUTA! GET OUTTA HERE! THIS IS DAD'S OFF…OFFICE!" she laid the video's down.

She went to the bathroom, got water and poured it over them. They both woke up freezing. Souta could barely look at her sister; "SIS!" kagome glanced at the cheerleader who was smiling and waving at her. Kagome groaned and grabbed both of them and shoved them in souta's room. She sighed and locked the door, "wouldn't want dad and mom finding out."

She then walked to her dad's office and threw the videos in the fire. She cleaned up the mess which wasn't much and then sanitized the office with the smell that Souta and his girlfriend left. She grabbed the office key, exited the room and then locked it.

She quickly went to her room to find Sesshoumaru still sleeping. She sighed and slowly crept up to him. She sat next to him, nudging him to wake up. "Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaaarruu?" kagome sighed but kept trying, "Sessh….."

Kagome jumped when sesshoumaru wrapped one of his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her in; this made her lay on top of him. She breathed slowly on him, watching him sleep. Kagome slowly removed his arm when she stopped to hear Sesshoumaru moan her name.

Kagome jumped back shocked, "No…." she looked down at herself, "Did we…?" kagome's eyes shot up, tilting her head, whimpering, "Did we?"

She walked to where the telephone was and attempted to grab the phone when she saw a note next to it. She looked at for a while slightly confused.

She slowly grabbed it and opened it. She sighed and started reading.

_Okay kagome, _

_Now it's mom!_

_Me and dad are gone for the week; we'll be back next week Friday okay! In the meantime, take care of grandpa and Souta…oh and especially the house oookkkaaayyy…._

_p.s we TRUST you. _

_Smiley face! _

_Love mommy and daddy Higurashi._

Kagome sighed relieved; she turned to see the calendar right in front of her. She slowly tilted her head to read it; realizing what today date is, she panted heavily and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

LAST FRIDAY NIGHT

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANKS!

CHAPTER TWO

Kagome ran downstairs almost tripping and woke everyone up by slapping them if they refused to wake up. She managed to get everyone to leave while they complemented her on the party and how they look forward to hang out with her and hosting more parties.

Kagome was confused but nodded and waved. She ran inside and glanced at the clock, it was 3:45pm. She gasped and screamed, "No! No! No! They'll be here at 8:00pm.

She turned to see the house and sighed, "Well, I have my work cut out for me! Damn that's what I get for allowing someone to look over the house! Yeah! It must be Sango!"

She ran back and forth cleaning, while complaining, the whole house nonstop not stopping for a second to take a break. She stored her cleaning tools to where they belong. She wiped the counters clean and took out the trash.

She managed to finish on time. She laughed and jumped with joy when she turned around to see her mom and dad standing behind her laying their bags down. Kagome froze and held her breath.

"Hi Darling! We're back!" Maya said happily. She sprang forth and embraced kagome who was in shock. Kagome gazed at the clock and it was only 6:00pm. "H-h-h-hi! M-m-mom! Uhhhh you guys are early!"

Maya withdrew and smiled, "Well, our flight was 2 hours early, me and your father wanted to see you guys so bad that we got on the next plane as soon as possible." Maya clapped her hands together smiling.

"Hi Sweetheart!" her father walked forth and kissed kagome on the cheek. He grabbed the bags and started walking upstairs, "I'll take our bags up babe." Maya nodded. Kagome smiled as she saw her father make his way upstairs.

Kagome turned to talk to her mom about their trip when she remembered, _'S-s-s-sesshoumaru!'_ kagome turned and ran towards her father, "HEY DAD I'LL HELP YOU!" her father turned and smiled.

"Its okay kagome, go on, catch up with mom I'm sure she's been dying to tell you about our trip." Kagome scoffed, "Dad I don't want to hear the details about how you had sex with her on the plane, in the hotel, at the mall in the bathroom…"

"Kagome!" her father interrupted her, kagome tilted her head, "What! That's what you and mom always do anyways." Her father laughed, realizing what she meant, he slightly nodded and unlocked his room. Kagome peeked in to see their room completely clean. Kagome pulled back then sighed.

"Well, where's Souta?" her father turned at kagome curious, kagome froze, "w-w-w-well…he's…in….MY ROOM! Yeah he's in my room!" her father raised an eyebrow. "What's he doing…in your room?" kagome hesitated trying to think of a reason. _'Damn hurry up kagome think! Think! Can't let dad go in souta's room finding him with Kyra.'_

"well, he n-n-needed help with his studies…so…..we were studying in my room...but then he fell asleep…after our study….s-s-session!" Her father looked at her amused yet stunned. "Glad to see you guys bonding." Her father turned and unpacked everything.

Kagome slowly tiptoed out of the room, "oh you have no idea." Kagome slightly giggled then ran to her room only to meet her mother headed towards her. "Kagome, wheres…."

Kagome interrupted her, "In your room!" with no more words, she opened her room and entered then immediately locked it. Her mother looked at kagome, confused on why she seems nervous, realizing that was always who kagome was, her mother smiled then laughed and headed towards her room.

She leaned against door and let out a deep sigh. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru coming out of the bathroom with only his towel, brushing his hair back. He stopped to see kagome, he faintly smiled. "Well, if it isn't kag…." Before he could say anything kagome interrupted him.

"You have to go!" kagome grabbed his clothes and gave it to him. Sesshoumaru looked at kagome confused, "Well, this is the first time a girl has kicked me out of their house after we had sex."

Kagome froze and turned, "We did not…." Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded, "Well, I'll get back to you on that." Kagome turned and cleaned her room. Sesshoumaru tilted his head confused, "Why?"

"Because, I cannot remember anything at all!" Kagome rushed her words, Sesshoumaru scoffed and started dressing himself, "Now that's insulting….of all the girls that really complimented me on how they enjoyed having it with me…." Sesshoumaru looked at kagome facing her back at him. He slowly gazed at her body then met her gaze when she turned to face him.

"You come along and say you don't remember anything." Kagome rolled her eyes, "And why is that important to you?" kagome walked forward and helped him with his shirt.

Sesshoumaru leaned in and whispered, "Then because you don't remember how good it felt or how you screamed and moaned my name as I….." Sesshoumaru grunted as kagome shoved his car keys against his chest.

"OKKAYYY! You should go! Bye…..see you at school!" kagome shoved Sesshoumaru out the window. "H-h-hey! What the…" Sesshoumaru gazed at kagome then her lips; he leaned forward to kiss her when kagome interrupted, "Okay! Bye!" kagome immediately closed the window.

Sesshoumaru leaned back and smiled, he slowly brushed his wet hair back,_ 'oh we'll definitely finish this, kagome.'_ he turned and jumped two stories down and smoothly landed on the ground. He fixed his shirt, glanced towards kagome's window and smiled then turned and made his way towards his car.

Kagome ran outside her door only to see her mother attempt to enter her room. "MOM! Do…you…need anything?" kagome laughed nervously. Her mom smiled then shook her head, "Is everything okay….I thought I heard you talking to someone?"

Kagome smiled, "pssshhhh…what? No! I wasn't talking to anyone!" kagome smiled innocently. Maya smiled then nodded. "Well, going to start on dinner be sure to tell your brother…"

"We're fine! I mean…we ate….Already!" kagome smiled, Maya looked at her curious, "Kagome…you should really go out…like host a party! Yeah honey, tell me if you want to have a party okay? Soon, I'm going to send you to a psychiatric ward because of those books."

Kagome smiled_ 'too late for that.'_ Maya smiled and walked downstairs. Seeing if the coast is clear, she let out a deep relived sigh, leaned against her door then entered her room. She closed the door and finished cleaning her room.


	3. Chapter 3

LAST FRIDAY NIGHT.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANKS!

CHAPTER THREE.

It was Monday.

Kagome slowly made her way towards her school campus. _'uggggg, so not looking forward to school…..this stupid headache! What the hell happened friday night?'_ kagome's thoughts were interrupted when her best friends embraced her screaming happily.

Kagome screamed, "Oh kagome! Awesome party!" kagome fell to the ground, she gazed up too see her best friends: Sango, Kagura and Kikyo, standing on top of her smiling. Kagome groaned, "What party?"

She heard her best friends gasp, "Kagome! everybody is talking about YOUR party! Your party is like the party of the year!" kagome stood up and grabbed her bag. She slowly turned to her friends who were still talking.

"Oh kagome! Everything was perfect that night, you even slept with Sesshoumaru! The hottest, richest and perfect guy in the school!" kagome immediately threw her hands over kikyo's mouth.

Realizing that kikyo calmed down she withdrew her hands and sighed. Kagome rubbed her forehead, she was about to say something to her friends when sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Kagome." everyone turned to see Sesshoumaru walking towards them with his hands in his pocket. Kagome heard her friends squeak but kept quiet. "Oh hey." kagome said plainly as if she's bored.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Sesshoumaru stood next to kikyo, who kept pointing at his private part. Kagome eyed her to stop, getting her message, kikyo stopped. Kagome rolled her eyes then turned her attention to Sesshoumaru.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru smiled, "Well, We haven't finished yet remember?" Sesshoumaru said softly yet seductively. Kagome froze, _'finish what?'_ she looked at her friends confused. "Uhhhh you know what Sesshoumaru? I'm sorry but I really don't remember anything."

Kikyo, Kagura and Sango froze then turned to Sesshoumaru. Who looked stunned and shocked, "Well, I suggest you remember soon, Kagome, it's not funny." sesshoumaru said coldly, he eyed kagome a look that said you-better-remember-or-I'll-kill-you.

Kagome slowly nodded. Sesshoumaru turned and walked away almost embarrassed. Once Sesshoumaru was out of sight, Sango screamed, "oh my gosh, you're so mean!" kagura smiled, "I know right! Way to play hard to get kagome!"

Kagura nudged kagome on the shoulder laughing. Kagome faintly smiled, "guys….I really….don't….remember." her friends stopped laughing and stared at her like she's crazy.

Before kagome knew it, she was being dragged towards their bench under the tree where they always hang out during morning, lunch and after school. They forced kagome to sit down. Kagome gasped and held her arm, "OWW!"

Her friends all sat across from her. "Kagome! Are you serious?" Sango said worriedly. Kagome lowered her head and nodded, "I feel so sorry for what happened with sesshoumaru."

Kagura held her hand, "Awwww you feel sorry for Sesshoumaru?" kagome's eyes shot up confused, "what? NO I FEEL SORRY FOR MYSELF NOT REMEMBERING HOW IT FELT DOING SESSHOUMARU!" kagome raised her voice.

Kagome sighed frustrated, "Damn it must've felt so good…..great, I sleep with the hottest guy in school and I can't even remember how we did it or how it felt, at least I could remember how it felt that would've been satisfying…but NOOOOOOO!." Her friends stuttered then smiled innocently, "well, kagome…..do you...uhhh….remember….anything?" kagura asked.

Kagome sighed, "No!" her friends all sighed, "well do you remember when we stole the cop cars?" "No."

"How about stripping for the football players?"

"What! Oh great I can't even remember that?"

"Breaking into the zoo?"

"Nope. Wait, we broke into a zoo?"

Her friends all yelled frustrated. Kagome lowered her head and whimpered. She froze and looked up, "Wait!"

Her friends gazed at kagome confused. Kagome panted heavily and held her friends hand.

"Tell me! What exactly happened that night!" kagome sounded desperate. Her friends looked at each other then glanced kagome. "Well….."


	4. Chapter 4

LAST FRIDAY NIGHT.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANKS!

CHAPTER FOUR.

"WELLLL!" kagome demanded, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Do you really want to know?" kikyo asked unsure if telling kagome was the best thing to do. Kagome rolled her eyes then sighed, "Yes."

Kagura and sango sighed, "fine. Tell her kikyo since you were there the whole time." Kikyo smiled, "Yes, because I can handle my liquor!" kikyo praised herself, "Tell me!" kagome yelled, her friends jumped surprised by kagome yelling.

Kikyo sighed, "Okay…..here's what happened…."

_**3 DAYS AGO. (FRIDAY MORNING)**_

Kagome was in her English classroom packing her school supplies in her bag because the bell rang and school ended. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's brother, one of the most popular guys in school and kikyo's boyfriend ever since freshmen year, came in through the door.

"Hey kagome!" kagome turned to see Inuyasha leaning against the door, "What?"

"Did you see kikyo?" Inuyasha sounded worried, kagome sighed, "I don't know Inuyasha, she's your girlfriend, remember? Aren't like, boyfriends suppose to keep track of their girlfriends?" Inuyasha didn't say anything because he knew kagome had a point.

"Uhhh okay, so I take it as a no?" kagome sighed and nudged her shoulders at Inuyasha like duhhhh. Inuyasha turned and walked away. Kagome grabbed all of her stuff and headed towards the school yard.

"Kagome!" kagome turned to see kagura, Sango and kikyo running towards her. "Hey! What's up?" kagome stood impatiently, "oh kikyo Inuyasha is…." Kikyo interrupted kagome. "Inuyasha? Who cares I'll see him later at the party tonight at sesshoumaru's house."

Kagome tilted her head confused, realizing that she has a sense she doesn't want to know what kind of party it is she just nodded. Kagome didn't want to hear anymore to she decided to walk away when kagura held her arm.

"Hey come join us!" kagura smiled. Kagome laughed, "NO THANKS! You guys go ahead. I uhhhh need to study." Sango sighed frustrated, "oh come kagome it's the weekends!" kagome smiled and they realized she won't give in so they nodded disappointed.

Kagome waved her hand, "bye! Have fun tonight!" she turned and walked away. "BUT SESSHOUMARU INVITED YOU TOO! Sango yelled. Kagome heard her but didn't care so she just threw up a peace sign.

_**8:00pm.**_

Kagome was watching TV when Souta came in. "Hey sis!" kagome turned to see him all soaking wet, "Why are you…." Souta interrupted her, "I fell in the swimming pool playing catch football with grandpa."

Kagome smiled then nodded, she turned to continue watching TV when her grandpa came in. "hey kagome darling your parents are out for the week." Kagome waved her hand signaling that she knows already.

Her grandpa settled on the sofa, "so kagome! Can you get me a drink and I mean a drink drink….like…." "I get it, grandpa." Kagome stood up and headed for the kitchen.

She grabbed all the hard liquor and held two glasses in front of her. One for her which she poured juice in it and the other with orange juice mixed with hard liquor, her grandfather loved shots so she prepared one for him.

She was about to grab it when Souta came in and talked with her for a few minutes. "Okay kagome so you're saying that I'm not allowed to host a party here?" kagome sighed and place a hand on his shoulder, kagome looked at him and was about to say something when she just nodded.

Souta sighed then glanced at the drinks she was making, "oh you're making drinks? Thanks." Souta immediately grabbed one of the juice and left. Kagome lifted a hand to try to stop him when she realized that it was too late, she let it go.

Kagome then made another one then gave the drink to her grandpa; she went back to the kitchen and drank. Kagome sipped on the drink and tasted it to be really sweet just like how she likes it.

souta came in and made his drink. "Hey Souta can you make me one of these?" kagome handed him the drink to taste it so he can make it exactly the same. "Uhhh sure!" Souta tasted it and froze.

He looked at the drink then glanced at kagome, "uhh kag…" by the time he could say anything else kagome was laying her head on the counter laughing, "Hey! Please! SOUT SOUT please makes me my drink!" kagome said. "Kagome my name isn't SOUT! It's….."

Souta saw how she kept rocking back and forth, _'well that's what first beginner drinkers get when they're not careful with handling liquor.'_

Souta then noticed she was already drunk, "kag…okay….sure, if this is what you want." Kagome smiled, "please make me a jug full of it. I didn't know that orange juice can taste so sweet." Souta laughed then nodded.

By 9:00pm kagome was walking around the house with a mug large mug full of straight liquor, by this time she just grabbed any liquor she saw and drank it. "MommY! I'm Cinderella!" kagome laughed then started dancing in the living room.

She kept drinking and drinking while her grandpa and Souta were in the back yard playing. Souta came in when kagome screamed, Souta froze and ran towards her, "kagome! What happened are you okay?"

Kagome cried, "Souta help! My little brother died of a car accident and it's all my fault!" Souta looked at kagome confused; "kagome I'm right here!" kagome fell to the ground and sobbed, shaking her head. "It was my entire fault; he was just trying to protect me….."

Souta wanted to argue but decided to go with it, he bent and kneeled next to her, "why kagome? What did he protect you from?" kagome looked at him, "from the elephants chasing me!"

Souta stood up throwing his hands up like he gave up, he turned to see kagome on the floor cradled up in a ball and rocked back and forth. "Kag….kag…..ugggggg." Souta left and got his grandfather.

Just then the phone rang; kagome stood up and screamed "SOUTA YAY! The ice cream man is calling me!" she ran to the phone and answered. "Hellooooooooooooooo!" kagome said childishly.

"Hello? Kk-k-kagome?" kikyo said, kagome laughed, "No my name isn't kagome, its KA-GO-ME!" kikyo tilted her head confused, "are you okay?" kagome squeaked, "mmmhmmm."

"Okay I guess." Kikyo said, kagura nudged her to say something and kikyo nodded, "okay, hey kagome can we host the party over there, sesshoumaru's father is kicking us out because we're to loud so I figured since you're parents are gone…." kikyo waited for a few minutes, "uhhhh…" before kikyo could say anything kagome interrupted her.

"Party? Ohhhhhhhhh OKAY! SURE! I'LL BE WAITING!" kagome squeaked then hung up before kikyo could say anything.

Kikyo sighed and hung up, everybody turned to her, "so what did she say?' kagura said anxiously. "She said yes!" kikyo finally announced.

After everybody rushed to pack all the party gear, headed for their car and drove to kagome's house, who was already outside, swimming in the pool pretending that she's a mermaid.


	5. Chapter 5

LAST FRIDAY NIGHT.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANKS!

CHAPTER FIVE.

"KAGOME!" kagura pounded on the door. "OPEN….." before kagura could say anything else kagome opened the door and screamed, "BEST FRIENDS! COME…." Everybody rushed in passed kagome, twirling her around.

Kagome laughed, "alright!" everybody entered to see how huge kagome's house was. they never thought a nerd would live in a mansion. "woah kagome! cool house!" one of the jocks complemented.

Kagome laughed and stood on top of the table with liquor in one of her hand while she threw up the other one in mid air "PARTY!" everybody cheered and toasted.

Kikyo ran up to kagome and pulled her down, "OW!" kikyo nudged kagome to stand up straight. "kagome!Are you sure we can host the party here, I mean what about…." Kagome smiled and hugged her worried best friend.

"don't w-w-worrry! I-i-i-got dis!" kagome could hardly look at kikyo; her vision was blurry. Kagome laughed and kept drinking her liquor. She then danced and saw her parents new karaoke, kagome screamed excited and hooked it up.

Everybody stared at kagome while she grabbed the mike and took her shirt off revealing only her bra. Sesshoumaru walked in and found everybody having much more fun at kagome's house than they did at his house.

Sesshoumaru didn't mind because he also didn't have fun at his house. His eyes slowly roamed towards the stage where a drunk kagome was yelling, "Me so Horny!" Sesshoumaru froze, _'is that….'_

Everybody repeated after kagome. the jocks kept whistling at her signaling to meet them in a private room but kagome was drunk, she didn't take anything seriously, she blew a kiss, winked, and shaked her booty at them then laughed out loud.

"Okay! SSSHHHHHH!" kagome calmed down the crowd and got every bodies attention. "Okay, this song is dedicated to….." kagome started sobbing, "to to ...my one and only Sesshoumaru Taisho!"

Kagura, kikyo and Sango froze; everybody then gazed at sesshoumaru who sat down silently. Sesshoumaru kept his attention on kagome who blew kisses at him. she turned around and threw her hands up, and then she signaled for the song.

_**Oooohhhhhh1 you're so good to me, baby, baby,**_

_**I want to lock you up in my closet,**_

_**When no one's around,**_

_**I want to put your hand in my pocket**_

_**Because you're allowed,**_

Immediately everybody started cheering on kagome. Sesshoumaru gulped nervously, he never had a girl sing like that for him; so crazy. Kagome kept pointing at Sesshoumaru and winked. Sesshoumaru let out a small laugh. He kept eyeing kagome.

Then his eyes roamed down her body, _'I wonder what she looks like without….'_ Sesshoumaru forced himself to stop, _'what the hell am I thinking?….she's a nerd…..it can't work…' _sesshoumaru looked away confused at his thoughts.

_**I want to drive you into the corner,**_

_**And kiss you without a sound,**_

_**I want to stay this way forever,**_

_**I'll say it loud,**_

_**Now you're in, you can't get out,**_

_**You make me so hot, **_

_**Make me want to drop,**_

_**It's so ridiculous, I can barely stop,**_

Kagome screamed then kept singing. Souta and his grandfather came in, their mouth dropped ten stories, souta's eyes then went to the stage and saw kagome humping the mike. "KAGOME! What are you doing?"

_**I can hardly breathe; you make me want to scream**_

_**You're so fabulous; you're so good to me, baby, baby**_

_**You're so good to me, baby, baby,**_

_**I can make you feel all better,**_

Souta ran to the stage and grabbed kagome when he felt hands wrapped around his waist. "hey babe! I didn't know you're sister was sooooo cool!" Souta turned and saw his girlfriend half drunk. "Kyra! What are you…" kyra shushed Souta by lightly brushing her finger on his mouth.

"Don't say anything more! Come!" kyra said dramatically while dragging Souta away. Her grandfather laughed and jumped with joy, "FINALLY! PARTY!" he then walked around wearing a pimp costume while hitting on all the cheerleaders.

_**Just take it in, **_

_**And I can show you all the places,**_

_**You've never been, and I can make you say everything,**_

_**That you never said, and I will let you do anything,**_

_**Again and again, now you're in, you can't get out,**_

_**You make me so hot; make me want to drop,**_

Kagome laughed, someone took over her singing while she ran and jumped on the crowd. They caught her and she giggled, when the jocks took the opportunity to allow their hands to roam her body; kagome took it as a friendly touch.

Sesshoumaru noticed this so he stood up and caught her before she hit the ground. Kagome stood up and looked at him. She touched Sesshoumaru's face and he allowed her too, normally he wouldn't allow any girl to touch him.

Kagome licked her lips and Sesshoumaru noticed it. He smirked and leaned to kiss her when kagome screamed, shoved him away and ran for her car.

_**It's so ridiculous, I can barely stop,**_

_**I can hardly breathe; you make me want to scream,**_

_**You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby, baby,**_

_**You're so good to me baby, baby,**_

_**Kiss me, gently, always I know,**_

_**Hold me, love me, don't ever let go,**_

_**You make me so hot; make me want to drop,**_

_**It's so ridiculous, I can barely stop,**_

_**I can hardly breathe; you make me want to scream,**_

_**You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby, baby,**_

Everybody ran out to see kagome hugging her car, "Oh that's right my new car!" kagome kissed her car. Sesshoumaru walked out and stared at kagome, panting heavily since he was shoved to the ground.

Kagome stood up and faced everyone, "kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked worried since she was new to drinking. Normally first time drinkers would try beer but they were shocked when kagome skipped straight to hardcore liquor.

Kagome turned around and giggled, "Let's go…..for a ride!" kagome screamed.

Immediately everybody looked at each other confused, kagome groaned, "Oh come on! Let's take this party to the streets!" patiently waiting for their reply, kagome continued gulping down liquor.

Realizing what kagome meant, everybody screamed "YEAHHH!" they all started packing liquor and beer in their car following kagome, who blasted her music so loud that people wanted to call the police for peace disturbance.


	6. Chapter 6

LAST FRIDAY NIGHT.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANKS!

CHAPTER SIX.

Kagome stopped and shushed everyone. She crawled down and stood outside the gate of the police department. She giggled evilly like she had a devious plan.

She whispered to everyone to park their cars in the dark alley and slowly sneak up to one of the parking lots where they hold government cars for the police department. Kikyo looked at kagome and nudged her shoulder.

Kagome smiled and turned, kikyo sighed, "kagome you're drunk, come on let's go home…." Kikyo leaned in to whisper so that no one can hear them talk.

Kagome giggled, "Don't worry kikyo….I got diss..." kagome smiled and crawled over to the other side. Sesshoumaru was in his car confused on what kagome was planning. Kagome smiled, "okay Inuyasha when you get my signal, I'll unlock the gate and let you guys in so that you guys can choose your car."

"Remember you have 30 seconds." Inuyasha nodded then sighed, he patted kagome on the cheek, "kagome….I'm over here that's Miroku." Kagome leaned in to take a closer look and smiled, "ooohhh."

Kagome then walked towards the security, she forced herself to stop laughing. The security turned and immediately eyed kagome's body. he smiled, "Yes? How may I help you?"

Kagome smiled innocently, "well, mister can you help me? My car was impounded sooo…." The security nodded and turned to walk towards the section where they held the impounded vehicles.

"This way miss…?" The security guard glanced back and kagome smiled, "oh….uhhhhh..." kagome was thinking of a name, she panicked, "Maya! Yes…m-Maya." Kagome smiled while nodded.

The security guard unlocked the gate and allowed kagome to enter, "well, stay here I'll get the officer in charge of releasing impounded cars." The security guard smiled then left.

Kagome nodded then when the gate was about to close she slipped her hand to keep it open. She looked towards where Inuyasha was and signaled. Immediately everybody ran over and entered the gate.

Everybody started laughing as they could feel their adrenaline pumping. Everyone got in the car they chose, kagome ran and got the keys hanging in the securities office and gave it out.

Kagome laughed and opened the gate. Sesshoumaru sat up straight when he realized what kagome was doing, "are you serious?" kagome smiled and threw her hands up and screamed. "GO!" she jumped out of the way when the cars raced passed her and onto the street.

Kagome laughed, she turned and saw those who haven't gotten in the government car ran towards their car and followed behind the cop cars. Kagome giggled and jumped in the last car. She laughed and brushed her hair away and turned to see the driver.

Kagome gasped. Sesshoumaru sat not looking at her, "Well, this is certainly…." For the first time sesshoumaru didn't know what to say. Kagome laughed sarcastically. She punched his shoulder, "come on! Forward!"

Sesshoumaru sighed then followed behind the car. She called Inuyasha and they all stopped in front of the Higurashi Mall. Kagome got out seeing everybody cheering, "that was awesome! Kagome laughed as she was being hugged by the school jocks.

Kagome turned to see the mall, she gasped and sighed, "How pretty!" everybody turned to see kagome squeaking. Kikyo smiled confused, "I know kagome, that's your mall, remember?" kagome smiled.

Kagome turned and eyed her friends, who immediately knew what she was thinking. "Kagome! You…..want to break into your own mall." kagome nodded, she opened the entire cooler and they were almost out.

kagome immediately ran across the street and yelled for them to join her, "come on you pussies! We're almost out of beer!" kagome unlocked one of the doors while giggling.

Everybody joined, kagome shushed them, kagome turned as faced the cheerleaders, "you guys head to the camera's thingy and disengage the securities balls." Kagome nodded then crawled to one of the liquor shops.

The cheerleaders looked at each other confused then realized what kagome meant, they nodded and cheered their way to the securities office. Kagome laughed and got a pin to unlock the door.

"Go! Go! Go!" kagome waved her hand and everybody came in with their cooler. Kagome turned to see everybody only packing a few. Kagome groaned frustrated, "are you guys dumb? That's not enough!" kagome ran and packed everything in the cooler.

Everybody stood looking at each while staring at kagome packing liquor so desperately. After kagome was done, everybody dragged the coolers out and kagome snuck to the securities office, she opened to see the cheerleaders really disengaging the securities balls.

Kagome rubbed her forehead looking away, "let's go…." she whispered softly. The cheerleaders stood up and wiped their mouth. They giggled and made their way out. Kagome slowly closed the door and left.

Kagome ran and jumped in the back of the truck and yelled for everybody to go. they all drove around the city screaming and dancing in the back of the trucks and on top of the cars; mostly kagome.

Sango and kagura laughed, kagome turned to see souta and grandfather too drunk to see what kagome was doing; kagome was too drunk to see what she was doing.

"So….where to next?" Miroku asked, kagome tilted her head trying to think, "Well…..we can go hoooo…." Kagome's head looked up to see a big ad saying,

'_COME AND JOIN THE FACULTY OF NATURE'S LOVE ZOO.'_

Kagome smiled in awe, an idea hit her head and she smiled. She turned to her friends who were waiting for a reply. She nudged her shoulders.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to the zoo."


	7. Chapter 7

LAST FRIDAY NIGHT.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANKS.

CHAPTER SEVEN.

Kagome managed to get in the zoo, she chuckled as they snuck in where the lions were at. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, few cheerleaders and some jocks accompanied kagome. The rest were outside on watch for cops or any security people that roamed around.

Everybody walked around holding back laughs, "I-I can't believe we're breaking in the zoo!" one of the cheerleaders whispered giggling. Kagome turned back and shushed them then smiled.

After a few minutes, kagome turned around and saw kikyo, who managed to sneak in a cooler full of liquor, "what are you doing kikyo?" kagome stretched out to get a clear image of kikyo, her eyes were blurry.

Kikyo scoffed, "what! I don't want those guys outside to finish all the beer." Sesshoumaru and everybody else grabbed their own bottle. Kagome gasped, "Kikyo how could you!"

Everybody looked curiously at kagome, who walked forward and grabbed the whole cooler from kikyo, "you selfish bitch! Share some with the animals, they want to drink to." Everybody was silent.

Kagome dragged the cooler and poured one bottle of full liquor to the lions, kagome smiled as the lion came forward and their forwards touched, "drink up okay!" kagome said childishly.

Everybody was so drunk that they thought what kagome was doing was feeding them milk. Everybody joined in. they all giggled silently feeding every animal. After they were done, the cheerleaders turned to kagome. "Are we leaving now?"

Kagome looked around and scoffed, "are you kidding me? If we're going to leave, I'm grabbing my-" kagome jumped happily and ran towards pink feathers.

"Pink Feathers!" kagome embraced the animal, "oh how I was looking for this color in every mall!" kagome plucked one feather and the animal jumped, kagome screamed and fell backwards in the water.

Everybody laughed when kagome came up soaking wet. She smiled evilly looking at the feathers, everybody turned to see someone coming. "oh shit! We have to go." everybody ran for the door.

They turned to see kagome still admiring the feather. "Come on kagome!" kagome looked up to see Inuyasha silently yelling at her. Kagome looked to see that a security guard was coming. She sighed then looked at the feather.

After a few minutes she panicked and grabbed the zoo cart and loading the flamingos in the car. Inuyasha and Miroku ran across the yard to get to where kagome was. "What the hell are you doing kagome?" Miroku asked.

Kagome panted heavily running back and forth. "Come on you guys help me! We got to save the pink feathers." Inuyasha and Miroku eyed each other then glanced at kagome, "why?"

kagome groaned, "because this is the perfect color for my support breast cancer program…I'm in charge of the color and this is awesome!" Inuyasha and Miroku shrugged their shoulders that kagome was right.

After they loaded everything kagome got in the cart and zoomed out of the zoo, "kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, kagome threw up the peace sign, "hurry up if you don't want to get caught!" Inuyasha and Miroku ran to meet everyone who was already waiting for them in the car.

Kagome blasted up her music, she stopped for a drink and parked outside the store next to a truck that was filled with the mafias. They stared at kagome then glanced at the flamingos.

Kagome got out and attempted to walk like a gangster. She glanced at the guys, threw up her peace sign and pretended like she was holding a cane. She came back out after a few minutes and got in the car.

She pulled out of the parking lot and smiled, "BLOODS NUMBER ONE!" she raced forward and got on the highway. The guys yelled and got in the car with their guns to chase kagome. Unfortunately the gang was one of the bloods worst enemies and kagome was in their territory.

Kagome smiled and managed to lose them, she quickly turned for her house and drove on the lawn to make her way in the back, and she parked the car behind the garden and loaded the flamingos in the pond.

Everybody came to see kagome decorating the house with toilet paper. She grabbed her roses and face towards her audience. Kagome sobbed, and put up her drinks, "thank you for coming to my foundation…..this –ii-is for…..all the breasts in the world!"

Everybody cheered and congratulated kagome who sobbed so hard and waved her hand like she won Ms. Universe or something.

Kagome made her way to the bathroom when the jocks stopped her, "hey kagome! What should write on the windows in your honor?" Kagome smiled then blushed. She immediately grabbed one of the jocks manhood and he jumped.

Kagome withdrew and smiled, "well how about my dick is supersized or something like that…I thinks it's hot." The jocks licked their lips and smiled, "that's fine, but I can show you how supersized mine is later."

Kagome giggled when someone hit her back and she hit her head against the wall. Kagome groaned and saw Sesshoumaru staring at her. "sesss….." kagome was cut off when sesshoumaru kissed her.

Kagome squeaked as he picked her up and slammed her against the wall. Kagome sniffed Sesshoumaru's scent and screamed, "You're drunk!" kagome kicked sesshoumaru, who jumped back. Kagome stood up and smiled.

"oh man I don't want to be supersized yet!" kagome ran towards the pool and accidentally shoved the cheerleaders in the pool. Kagome gasped as she saw the girls scream. "sorry!" the girls laughed and took off their clothes.

Kagome quickly looked away and sighed.

After a few hours, Inuyasha and Miroku pulled up with a huge truck. Everybody scrambled to see what they brought. "PIZZA!" before anybody could grab a box kagome shoved everybody away and grabbed like 20 boxes for herself.

Kagome ran upstairs to her room and locked it.

After a few minutes kagome came out and saw a lotion. She smiled and then grabbed it. She poured in her hand and rubbed it all over her body. She ran outside and lay on the ground staring at the sky.

The cheerleaders stopped and looked at her confused, "what are you doing kagome?" kagome smiled; "tanning….." the cheerleaders exchanged glances. "But it's night time…."

Kagome scoffed, "uhhhh the moon's light provides radiation for us and allows the water on our skin to be sucked up by the moon duuhhh!"

The cheerleaders glanced at each other with a look that said oh-now-i-get-what-biology-is-about.

The cheerleaders soon stripped in front of everybody and lay next to kagome. Kagome laid her hand on the side then stopped, as she felt something round. She opened her eyes and gasped slowly. Her hand was on one of the cheerleaders boobs.

Kagome looked at the girl, who smiled, "they feel good right? They cost a lot." Kagome squeaked and withdrew; she refused to let her hands roam around.


	8. Chapter 8

LAST FRIDAY NIGHT.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS!THANKS!

CHAPTER EIGHT.

Kagome screamed and threw her hands up in triumph when she managed to chug down 2 huge gallons of beer.

Everyone cheered her on and had fun. Kagome came down completely drunk. Souta bumped into kagome and hugged her, "Yo! SIS can we uhhh use yo room?" souta smiled. kagome just stared at him for a few minutes smiling.

"Okay!" kagome grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down the lock code for her room. Souta grabbed the paper and ran upstairs with his girlfriend.

Souta ran upstairs and attempted to enter the pass code when it was denied. "W-w-w-waatttt?" Souta yelled frustrated. His girlfriends was on watch, "hurry up babe I'm desperate!"

"Hold on baby!" denied for the last time, souta then tried other rooms when finally, the lock code worked on his father's office. "BINGO!" with no more words souta pulled his girlfriend in the room. The couple was never seen for the rest of the night.

Kagome smiled, the door bell rang and she on top of the tables to get to it. Kagome laughed, she quickly fixed herself like it she was expecting prince charming to enter the door.

Kagome checked her breathe and combed her hair; she giggled then opened the door. "H…." kagome groaned, "Oh hey!"

The guy smiled, "someone called for a DJ?" kagome smiled, "ww-w-wait who called?" the DJ checked his paper, "oh a kagome….Higurashi?" the DJ entered and began setting up his equipment. Kagome panted heavily feeling confused.

She turned for the DJ, "wait but I didn't call….." the DJ put his headset on, "well, I'm already here so…..I'll give you the bill after." Kagome said nothing as the DJ started playing his music and the house went crazy.

Kagome checked the time and it was 2:47am. The door bell rang and kagome answered it, "Wh…." Kagome froze and closed the door behind her, "H-h-h-hi uncle? What are you doing….here…my house….at this time?"

The uncle tilted his head then glanced behind the house; he could still see the lights. I mean, it was like a concert was being hosted there. "Kagome? Are your parents hosting a party?"

Kagome glanced towards the front gate of her house trying to figure out an explanation, "yeah…..uhhh…..my parents aren't here right now." "Where…."

Kagome smiled, "I'm hosting a fundraising….." kagome tried keeping her balance, then she couldn't start laughing because she was trying to lie to her uncle, who was a cop. "for the teens in need…"

Kagome nodded, "yeah…..teens…in need…for….things…" the uncle nodded slowly, "can I uhhh come in?" kagome stood silent for a few minutes, then slowly nodded as she opened the door.

Kagome giggled but stopped when her uncle kept looking at her confused at why she was laughing. The uncle's mouth dropped 30 stories when he saw that the house was a complete…..jungle.

Before the uncle could say anything kagome forced the strongest liquor she could get down her uncle's throat. "Kagome what the hell…..." kagome laughed nervously.

"Drink up uncle! You must be uhhhhh…..exhausted from working." Kagome managed to force down 10 shots of pure liquor.

Her uncle fell unconscious. Kagome squeaked, she yelled for some guys to help her and they managed to drag the uncle on the couch in the living room.

Kagome threw thumbs up for the guys then turned and yelled completely baffled. She saw through the window a huge screen TV.

Kagome followed by everyone else ran to the back yard. Kagome gasped as if she was going to have a heart attack.

"What is….this!" kagome walked forward to see the jocks and the whole wrestling club stripping their clothes. The girls all giggled, blushing. Tyler, one of the captains for the wrestling club walked towards kagome.

He hugged kagome and lightly kissed her cheek. Sesshoumaru, standing at the door and sipping on his drink, scoffed jealously.

"Well whats a party without a 'fun' collection? Care to join the club?" Tyler said seductively, flirting with kagome. Kagome giggled then patted Tyler's cheek so hard that he thought he was being punched by a guy.

Kagome smiled, "Sure….I'll give you guys a head start…." Tyler tilted his head confused when kagome ran in front of the Flat screen TV and turned it off. Kagome heard 'aawwwww' of disappointments.

Kagome scoffed then turned on a seductive music. Tyler smiled realizing what kagome was doing, he then chased all the girls out and locked the backyard door and covered all the windows.

He quickly painted a sign saying 'guys only' he placed the sign outside the door.

Sesshoumaru managed to get in before he was locked out. Kagome giggled, she closed her eyes to focus, she had a mike in front of her, and she slowly opened her eyes and began to sing:

_**Go go go go**_

_**Whoa lover, don't you dare slow down,**_

_**Go longer; you can last more rounds,**_

Kagome smirked and slowly took of her shirt, then whipped it in the air.

The guys licked their lips when they saw the blood red bra that was decorated with Rose patterns all over it from Victoria secret.

Sesshoumaru's jaw dropped, shocked that she was actually going to strip for the guys. Sesshoumaru looked away jealous for the first time in his life.

_**Push harder; you're almost there now,**_

_**So go lover, make momma proud,**_

Kagome swayed her hips. The guys eyed her big round coke bottle curve. Kagome turned and bend over then slowly came up as if she was in a strip club.

She then slowly unzipped her skirt then slowly took it off, the guys held their breath waiting anxiously for kagome to take her skirt off. Kagome giggled when her skirt was half was off when she put her skirt back on.

All the guys threw their hands up disappointed. "Come on kagome! Stop teasing us!" Michael, one of the jocks for the football team yelled.

_**And when we're done,**_

_**I don't want to feel my legs, and when we're done,**_

_**I just want to feel you're hands all over me baby,**_

_**But you can't stop it, music still playing in the background,**_

_**And you're almost there, you can do it I believe in you baby,**_

_**So close from it, baby imma be your motivation…**_

Kagome smirked; she turned and put her hands in the back attempting to unzip the bra strap. The guys cheered kagome on. She tilted her head towards her audience and winked.

Kagome opened her bra and threw it towards the guys who fought over it like lions fighting for meat.

Kagome covered her breasts with her arms around it and turned towards her audience. "Come on kagome remove your hands baby!" Tyler encouraged kagome.

Kagome giggled, she glanced down at her hands then turned her attention to the males screamed her name. Kagome struggled to keep her footing.

In the next moment, she yelled happily then opened her arms to expose herself when a coat was thrown over her to cover her.

Kagome was lifted bridal style out of the yard and into one of the private guest rooms. Sesshoumaru threw kagome on the bed and lay on top of her, holding her arms down.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru struggled to keep kagome out because she was laughing too much.

Kagome faced Sesshoumaru who was on top of her, "I'd do anything for an A professor!" kagome laughed.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head confused at seeing a side of the school's biggest nerd he's never seen before.

Sesshoumaru couldn't find a way to shut her up so, automatically, he leaned in to kiss her. Almost immediately kagome melted in the kiss. Sesshoumaru withdrew after enjoying the kiss himself to get some air.

Kagome giggled, "Are you going to pop me now professor?" kagome almost choked from giggling too much. Sesshoumaru sighed smiling, holding back a laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

LAST FRIDAY NIGHT.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANK YOU!

CHAPTER NINE

Kagome laughed loudly and ran out of the guest room. she stopped to catch her breath from running too much. She made a glass full of mixed beer and liquor for herself and walked outside.

she glanced at the DJ and then at her drink. she sighed frustrated when she remembered the bill the DJ mentioned earlier, she inhaled deeply then walked up to the DJ who was still spinning his tracks. The DJ glanced at kagome who swayed innocently. "Hey do you have water!"

The DJ was yelling under the loud music, kagome smiled while hiding the drink behind her back. "What?" kagome yelled back. The DJ sighed, "DO YOU HAVE WATER?" kagome smiled.

"NO LIQUOR THOUGH I CAN'T DRINK ON THE JOB!" giving kagome a warning just in case. Kagome nodded reassuring him that she understood. "okay I'll get you water!"

In no second at all kagome popped the drink out, "oh well what do you know, there's one right here!" the DJ smiled slowly. "a-a-are you sure t-this is water?"

"pssh, of course!" "really? Then why is it cherry red?" the DJ asked curiously. Kagome's eyes roamed to the side trying to think of what to say, "oh this is colored water, you know like….uhhhh Gatorade and Monstaahhh!"

The DJ tilted his head and smiled, "really? I didn't know Gatorade was water." kagome smiled, "oh yeah it is….well here you go." the DJ took the drink and sipped it, "wow, this is the best water ever!"

Kagome smiled innocently, "look, if you need anything at all….hollah at me okay! no one else can make this kind of water except me!"

"uhhh okay?" kagome smiled then power walked away murmuring to herself, "I'm sorry DJ"

Kagome went outside, kikyo walked up fanning herself, "hey kagome is it hot or what?" kagome looked at kikyo, "why don't you try the pool?" kikyo sighed, "we've tried that but it's still hot."

Kagome nodded then glanced at her neighbor's house. "Oh hey do you like skinny dipping?" kikyo's eyes shot towards kagome who was already climbing the fence.

"kagome what are you d-doing?" Inuyasha asked, kagome smiled while drinking, "It's hot and I've got an idea on how to cool down damn it!"

Everybody looked at each other confused then turned their attention to kagome, "And what idea is that?" kagome stood on top of the huge dumpster glancing down at her friends. "My neighbor's house is built next to this like clean cold river."

"what is your point kagome?" Miroku yelled, kagome screamed frustrated, "I'M GOING SKINNY DIPPING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOOOOOOTTTTTT!" kagome screamed when her foot got caught in the hole of the dumpster and she fell backwards on the ground hitting her butt first.

Everybody pushed chairs towards the fence, stood on them and glanced down at kagome who groaned painfully while laughing at the same time. "kagome!"

Kagome screamed and stood up with her hands in the air, "I'm sorry for trespassing!"

Kagome opened her eyes to see her friends climb over the fence and down the dumpster. Sesshoumaru was the last one to climb down.

Inuyasha smiled, turned to the guys, who were already wearing just their shorts and signaled them. "so kagome, where is this river?"

In 10 minutes, kagome and everybody arrived at the river and almost immediately everybody, boys and girls, started jumping in, some fully naked and some half naked.

Kagome sat on the beach staring at the skies, imagining that it was shiny little edible cookies. She laughed and kept drinking. "prettyyyyyyyyy coookkkieeessssss!"

Sesshoumaru sat down beside her sipping on his Bacardi 151. "kagome…" Sesshoumaru glanced at kagome who turned her attention to him and met his gaze.

Silence came between them. Within no seconds Kagome attacked Sesshoumaru by kissing him, inserting her tongue in.

Both drunk, Sesshoumaru immediately flipped kagome over and lay on top of her. Kagome threw her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck deepening the kiss.

Everybody didn't mind what they were doing because when they saw kagome and sesshoumaru kissing all the guys were immediately turned on and they started getting the girls.

They've been at the lake for almost an hour when they heard a voice. "HEY!" kagome threw sesshouamru off and stood up with only her bra and panty.

Everybody immediately ran towards the fence before the man with the flashlight, who was running, saw their faces.

Sesshoumaru stood up and put his t-shirt on. Kagome screamed she immediately threw on her skirt. Realizing there wasn't enough time to put on her clothes kagome panicked, grabbed her shirt and ran towards the fence with her bra.

Sesshoumaru froze when kagome left him behind. The man came running towards them, "STOP! HEY!"

Kagome yelled for everyone to hurry up and climb over the fence already. Frustrated kagome shoved everyone away and managed to get over the fence.

Kagome sighed relieved; she turned to see everyone climbing onto her property. Kagome screamed. "Don't! Don't come…." Everyone managed to get over the fence.

Kagome turned when her neighbor stopped her, "kagome?" kagome turned to see her neighbor on top of the fence, standing on the dumpster.

"h-h-h-hey…..koga." kagome swayed nervously. Koga looked around to see her house a complete mess. Everyone was hiding in her house; they turned off the lights and peeked through the windows.

"what happened?" koga asked curiously. Kagome glanced around to see her house in complete mess. She then turned her attention to koga, "oh, I….." kagome scratched her head while laughing nervously.

"I…went absolutely crazy and…d-d-destroyed everything….yyyeeeaaahhh…" kagome slowly said her words while her eyes roamed around. Koga tilted his head and nodded, "really…you mean to tell me that the calm, caring, silent and well behaved kagome did this?"

Kagome slowly nodded, "well you know every silent person has their wild side…." Koga's eyes then roamed her body. "Tell me about it." koga then met kagome's gaze.

"So hey, did you see any group of people come here?" kagome shook her head, "N-nope."

"okay…..i trust you kagome...by the way…do you have a boyfriend?" kagome froze at the question. "I-i-i….doooooooo" kagome dragged her words. " n't ."

"wait what?" koga climbed down the fence and walked towards kagome, who slowly backed up.

"do you or do you not?" koga asked calmly still eyeing kagome. Kagome smiled, "I…."

"She does…." Koga glanced towards the back of kagome and scoffed. kagome turned and sighed, "S-s-sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru walked forwards and wrapped his arms around kagome's waist. He struggled with his posture a bit because he was so drunk that his vision was blurry but he kept his gaze on koga.

"oh you're dating kagome? I didn't….know….." kagome smiled nervously. "Well you have to go! if I see anything..i….will certainly tell you" kagome pushed koga out. Before he could say something kagome shut the door.

Everybody cheered, ran out of the house and began partying again. By this time, the DJ was already drunk.


	10. Chapter 10

LAST FRIDAY NIGHT.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANK YOU!

CHAPTER TEN.

Kagome glanced at the watch to see that it was 4:00am. Kagome smiled and thought it was still 9:00pm.

Kikyo smiled when Inuyasha was kissing her and his hands roamed all over his body. "Kagome do you have any guest room available?" kagome sighed, "I'll check!" "Thanks!" kikyo threw thumbs up at kagome who only flipped her hand at her.

Kagome opened every guest room (6 guest rooms) and it was all occupied!

Kagome dragged herself down the living towards Kikyo, who stared at kagome anxious to see if she found an available room. Kagome shook her head and kikyo sighed frustrated. "well, where are we going to find any place available?"

"The kitchen!" kagome then turned and walked away. kikyo squeaked excitedly and dragged Inuyasha off followed by Miroku and sango.

Kagome walked up stairs to see her second floor a complete mess. Kagome walked over boys knocked out in the hall way.

Kagome yelped when she was dragged in her room. kagome fought of the intruder who immediately kissed her. kagome recognized the person threw her hands over his neck to deepen the kiss.

"we're not finished remember?" kagome smiled then nodded. "shut up sesshoumaru!" sesshoumaru laid kagome on the bed and got on top of her.

"I hated when…..you stripped in front of the jocks….that was my part." Kagome moaned as sesshoumaru left traces of kisses on her neck.

Sesshoumaru slowly unbuttoned kagome's shirt and threw it on the floor. He gently unzipped her skirt and that on the floor as well. Kagome didn't want to let him have all the fun.

She then flipped him over and she was sitting on top of him. She kissed him while removing his shirt. She grinded on him and Sesshoumaru moaned in her mouth. Kagome smirked and brushed her hands through his hair.

Sesshoumaru used his sharp claws and immediately cut of her panties. Kagome yelped, "Hey! That was my favorite!" Sesshoumaru smirked. Kagome felt sesshoumaru muscular arms around her waist.

Sesshoumaru unstrapped kagome's bra. Kagome laid sesshoumaru down and her hand roamed down to sesshoumaru's zipper, she smiled and unzipped his pants then removed it.

Sesshoumaru flipped kagome over to lie on top of her. He left kisses while trailing down to her waist. Kagome arched her back and moaned when Sesshoumaru was in her womanhood.

"s-s-sessshoumaru!" kagome moaned. Sesshoumaru kept going; he wanted her to moan his name. Sesshoumaru's tongue explored her womanhood. Kagome couldn't stop moaning, he was so good.

Sesshoumaru stopped before she came, he wasn't done with her. Before sesshoumaru couldn't say anything kagome forced herself on top of him. She kissed him and whispered, "my turn."

Kagome's hand roamed down to his manhood and slowly started stroking it. kagome made her way down and gently sucked at the tip of his manhood. Sesshoumaru threw his head back and moaned.

"K-k-kagome!" Sesshoumaru accidentally punched the bed and kagome screamed when she flew up and landed on top of him. Sesshoumaru immediately flipped her over and kissed her. He realized kagome was going to laugh and that would ruin the moment. He didn't want that.

kagome moaned when sesshoumaru opened her legs and positioned himself. Kagome was shaking nervously; Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at her confused, "why are you….shaking?"

kagome slowly wrapped her arms around sesshoumaru's neck, "I have to tell you something." Sesshoumaru sighed, "what's that?"

kagome whispered, "I'm 'new' at this." Sesshoumaru froze then slowly smiled, "You mean you're a…" kagome threw her hand over his mouth. "I prefer the word 'new'"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "I promise….. I won't hurt you." kagome slowly nodded. Sesshoumaru slowly leaned in and kissed her. kagome moaned as sesshoumaru rubbed himself against kagome.

"Stop teasing me Sesshoumaru!" kagome moaned, wanting him in her immediately. Sesshoumaru gently nodded. Sesshoumaru slowly penetrated her womanhood.

Kagome held back a scream. Sesshoumaru moved in and out slowly. He didn't want to hurt her since it was her first time. After a few minutes sesshouamru started going a little bit faster, helping her adjust.

He leaned in and kissed her. Kagome moaned, she wrapped her legs around his waist to make him go deeper, "faster sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru thrusted in her, picking up speed, moaning. They went at different positions for two and a half hours.

They both couldn't hold it in much longer and they both came. Sesshoumar panted heavily. He lay next to kagome pulling her in his arms. He lightly kissed her on the lips. "did you know that I've always loved you kagome?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head, Sesshoumaru embraced her protectively and whispered, "I love you kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiled and nodded, saying no more than two words. They both fell asleep.

**END KIKYO'S STORY!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMERS PLEASE! THANKS! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

LAST FRIDAY NIGHT.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANK YOU!

CHAPTER ELEVEN.

Kagome sat there in complete silence. "kagome?" kikyo waved her hand in front of kagome's face. kagome was interrupted of her thoughts, "are you okay?" sango asked. Kagome gulped down her words, she didn't know what to say.

"y-y-you mean, everything that happened at the house, I led it. I made it happen?" kagome kept her gaze on the ground. Sango and kikyo looked at each then at kagome, "yahhh! It was the best!"

Kagome grabbed her head and screamed. Sesshouamaru, who stood from afar, heard kagome and turned his attention at her. Kagome looked up and met his gaze. Kagome was wide eyed. She stood up and ran towards her car.

Sesshouamaru excused himself from his friends then ran after a confused kagome. Sesshoumaru found kagome pounding her head on the car, "stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stup…" kagome was interrupted when sesshoumaru embraced her from the back.

"Now you know what happened?" kagome turned and screamed, "no, no I can't believe I lost my….to you!...anybody but you!" sesshoumaru felt insulted. "what are you trying to say, that I'm unworthy of you?"

Kagome sobbed childishly, "oh my gosh! You're a cold bastard! From what I've been hearing you just hit and never talk to them anymore!" Sesshoumaru sighed frustrated.

Sesshoumaru attempted to grab her but kagome slapped his hand away, sesshoumaru yelled completely frustrated, "You're different kagome!"

"we were drunk!" kagome counterfeited. "I don't care! I believe it meant something!" kagome was against her car, _'how the hell did I get the hottest guy in school sprung over me!'_

"kagome! please!" kagome stopped to catch her breath from screaming too much. Sesshoumaru immediately embraced kagome, who didn't fight back. "You are the weirdest girl I've ever met."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you. I take that as a compliment." Sesshoumaru smiled trying to stop himself from laughing. "Was I that good for a first time?"

"what?" sesshoumaru asked confused, "nothing!" kagome swayed innocently. Sesshoumaru smirked, then pulled her in and kissed her passionately.

"I love you." kagome froze when sesshoumaru said those words, "and I meant it that night." kagome thought sesshoumaru said that because he was drunk and in the morning it'll mean nothing.

Kagome smiled and whispered, "I love you too." Sesshoumaru held her hand walked towards her friends.

_**FRIDAY. 3:00pm after school. (Higurashi residence.)**_

Kagome jumped on the sofa dancing. Her parents left for the states, this time, they'll be gone for 2 months. Her grandpa and souta were dancing too, cheering kagome on while silently making shots.

"Are we going to do this to kagome again?" souta asked, the grandpa sighed, "yes!"

Kagome grabbed her mike and started singing:

_**There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head,**_

_**Glitter all over the room, pink flamingos in the pool.**_

_**I smell like a mini bar, DJ passed out in the yard,**_

_**Barbie on the BBQ, is this a hickey or a bruise?**_

Souta and grandpa stood up and danced and sang with kagome, they handed her the drink hoping she would drink it but instead kagome thanked them and laid it on the table next to her, "damn it!" souta screamed.

_**Pictures of last night and it got online; I'm screwed, oh well,**_

_**It's a black top blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn,**_

_**Last Friday night, yeah we danced on table tops,**_

_**Yeah we took to many shots, think we kissed but I forgot,**_

_**Last Friday night, yeah we maxed out credit cards,**_

Kagome heard the door bell ring and ran to open it.

_**Got kicked out of the bar so we hit the boulevard,**_

_**Last Friday night, we went stripping in the park **_

_**Skinny dipping in the dark, then had a measure twa'**_

_**Last Friday, yeah I think we broke the law, **_

_**Always say we're gonna stop, whhooaa,**_

_**This Friday night, do it all again,**_

Kagome opened the door to find the same people from last Friday's party standing in her front yard with like 10 thousand boxes of liquor.

Sesshoumaru entered the house and wrapped his arms around kagome's waist, "They have something to say." Kagome looked at her audience confused.

All at once they all sang,

_**This Friday night, do it all agaiiinnnnnnnn!**_


End file.
